


Day 4: Human Shield

by TheDarkestShade



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Being held hostage, Gen, Human shield, In a sense, Jacksepticeye egos, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestShade/pseuds/TheDarkestShade
Summary: Silver had a bad feeling about a mission, turns out he's very rightTW: Someone being held at gunpoint (the baddie holds Silver in front of him), nonchalantly saying you'll kill someone, someone landing in a hospital.. that's all I can think of





	Day 4: Human Shield

Silver sighed as he put on his mask. He had a bad feeling about this mission. He felt his phone buzz and reached for it, not surprised to find a text from Jackie. ‘Yo dude, I'm here.' Silver shook his head, clearing it. He was always overthinking things. It'd be fine. He quickly replied to Jackie, apologising for being late, and off he went.

When he met up with the hero his worry quickly disappeared, as it always did when Jackie was around. He soon found himself laughing at the Irish hero's exaggerated imitation of a certain police officer who had been a pain in the ass to deal with recently. Soon, however, they had to get to their lookout, and the awful gut feeling returned. Jackie noticed this as well and slowed down to match Silver's pace.

"Yo dude, what's got you all down? Normally you're just as, if not _more_ excited to catch the baddies." Silver shrugged. "I don't know man, I've just got this- this feeling. Like something's gonna happen, and it's not gonna be good, y'know?" Jackie laughed and put his hand on the anxious man's shoulder. "Yeah, of course I know that feeling! It _just_ so happens to be there whenever Anti's around." Silver chuckled humourlessly and quickened his pace. He shouldn't worry Jackie because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

The day went well, but the feeling didn't fade. In fact, Silver only felt himself become more and more anxious the more time he spent with Jackie fighting crime. Nothing bad had happened and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of something awful happening.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Jackie's warning shout, and was only violently pulled back to reality by the feeling of something cold against the side of his head. He immediately stiffened and his blood ran cold._ A gun_. The man had pressed _a gun_ to his head. He stayed perfectly still as he took in the situation.

The man Jackie had been fighting was injured, but far from dead. He had been kicked to the ground by Jackie, and when they were about to turn back and leave it to the police, the man had stood up and pulled a gun out of nowhere. He saw his chance and took it, pressing the gun to Silver's head while he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

Silver screwed his eyes shut, fully prepared to discover the feeling of metal being sent through one's head. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again. The man seemed to be thinking about something, while Jackie was standing at a safe distance, looking like he was about to jump the criminal. After a minute or two, the man finally spoke.

"So, how about we come to an.. agreement. You let me go, I'll let your friend go. Sound good?" His voice was rough and hoarse, most likely from the pain. Silver sucked in a breath through his teeth, silently hoping some miracle would cause Jackie to simply comply. Of course, he didn't.

"And what makes you think I'd let you go?" He sneered, taking a step forward. Silver yelped when the pressure on his head increased. The man snickered. "Maybe the death of your beloved Shepherd will change your mind." Jackie growled, but stayed where he was. Silver was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the man spoke up again: "Or maybe I'll just shoot him anyway. You know, for shits ‘n giggles." Jackie paled. "You- you wouldn't do that." The man only snickered.

Silver heard sirens. He dared to give Jackie a watery smile, trying to conceal how close he was to shitting his pants. Of course, he knew this was part of being a hero, but it was still quite different from the practice situations he and Jackie had performed. He sighed as he felt himself drift off again.

When he came back to reality there were three police cars and several armed officers around him and the man, who was still holding his gun to the hero's head. Silver almost jumped but managed to stop himself from doing so. It would suck very bad if he got himself shot now. He heard the officers try to talk the man into surrendering as he searched for Jackie, who he didn't see anywhere. His head perked up as he heard a sound from behind him, and he focused his ears on it. Thankfully, the man didn't seem to have noticed it.

Things went real fast after that.

First, the person who had been the cause of the sound jumped the guy, who, in turn, in his state of surprise, fired the gun.. right into Silver's side. The hero let out a shriek before collapsing to the ground, clutching his side in pain. Jackie, who had been the source, wrestled with the man before shooting him in the foot with his own gun. He then dropped the gun and rushed over to Silver, who was drifting in and out of consciousness at that point. In his haze, he barely recognised his friend, who was breathing heavily and rambling on about him figuring something out. Silver's breathing became shallow, and he could see Jackie starting to panic more before people in green uniforms take his place. He could feel his heartbeat going way too fast, and he suddenly felt very nauseous. He tried to reach up to the strangers who were now lifting him on something, only to see his fingernails looked blue. He vaguely remembered something about hypovolemic shock he'd learned in school once, during biology.

_"Symptoms of hypovolemic shock include shallow breathing, a rapid heart rate, nausea, light-headedness, loss of consciousness, pale skin and blue lips and fingernails. Hypovolemic shock is also known as severe blood loss."_

Blood loss. So that's what it was. He smiled in satisfaction at figuring it out before finally giving into unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White. That was the first thing he saw when he came to again. He closed his eyes again, not used to the brightness. When he opened them again, the light was already a bit more bearable. With a start he realised he was in a hospital, indicated by the whiteness and constant beeping coming from his left. He looked around frantically, trying to find Jackie, only to find that he was completely alone in the room. He tried to sit up but stopped when his side started to hurt like hell. He wheezed and laid back down immediately, deciding to just wait for someone to come to the room.

After 15 minutes (there was a clock in the room) the door opened to reveal Jackie and Dr Schneeplestein. As soon as Jackie saw he was awake, he ran over to the bed, almost tripping over his own feet. "Dude, you're awake!" Silver raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, I think that's quite obvious." Jackie made a strange sound that sounded like a laugh and a sob, and was about to throw his arms around Silver when he decided against it. The doctor, who had been standing in the doorway, cleared his throat and gestured for Jackie to move out of the way.

"The reason Jackie here was so emotional is because you have been out for a week, Silver." Schneep's accent was heavy, but the message was clear. Silver felt his throat go dry. _A week?_ He looked at Jackie, who nodded in confirmation. Silver closed his eyes and sighed. A week wasn't even that much, so why was he so worried? He was fine now, wasn't he? He shook his head, clearing it. He turned to the doctor again.

"Did anyone check up on me while I was out?" Schneep shook his head. "No. Unless you want to count Dark coming to see if you'd live." Silver chuckled at that. That definitely seemed like something Dark would do. Schneep continued. "You will be here for approximately a month, after that you can go home and rest there." Silver grimaced. He barely could sit still without being shot, he doubted lying in a hospital bed would help. Jackie and Schneep left the room shortly after, leaving him by himself. Silver closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face. This would be a very boring hospital stay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come: the Silver Shepherd could go back to the manor. Everyone at the hospital, especially Dr Schneeplestein, was more than happy to let him go after he'd caused so much chaos that part of the emergency unit had to be temporarily closed down. Dark had _somehow_ talked the hospital out of kicking him out then and there, but that didn't mean the staff had liked his presence any more than Silver had enjoyed his stay.

As soon as he walked through the door of the manor he was bombarded with questions from the others. He yelped and rushed to his room, Dr Iplier hot on his trail. The doctor was cursing him out for running, but couldn't catch up with the vigilante, even if he was injured. As soon as Silver reached his room he slammed the door shut and locked it immediately.

This was going to be very draining.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this is something else
> 
> If the ending seems really bad (it is lol) you can blame my mother because she made me go to sleep while I was in the middle of the hospital scene, so I didn't remember what I had in mind the day before


End file.
